Circles
by Storm the Trenches
Summary: OSP and Majory Crimes are left running in circles when a simple home invasion turns out to be much more. With the family missing, both teams are forced to dig deeper into the victims' pasts to find answers better left unearthed. Densi and cannon pairings.


_A little background on what you, dear reader, are going to read. This is something my overactive imagination came up with to fill the time. So, anyway, the background. __(This story takes place ten years after NCIS: Los Angeles as it is right now, same with The Closer, because the new season of The Closer hasn't started yet.) _

_Kensi Blye and Martin "Marty" Deeks were married ten years prior to the beginning of the story, and have been "retired" for five. Five years ago they had their first child Peyton Henri Deeks. The two left the agency to raise their son and two new agents, Astin Rede and Virginia "Ginny" Monte. _

* * *

><p>Circles<p>

The day didn't start off as every other has. If anything, everything was quiet. That was enough for Special Agent Rede to know that something terrible was happening, happened, or was going to happen.

The sky was dark and overcast, the barest traces of sunlight slipping through the clouds. The earth was covered in a gray coat much different than the usual city smog. Agent Rede would occasionally glance at the faces around him and each seemed as if disheartened. All this NCIS agent wanted was to enter the Mission and get off the streets ridden with danger and potential criminals.

"A pleasure for you to be joining us, Mr. Rede," greeted Hetty as the young French-Spaniard entered the bullpen.

"Good to see you as well, Hetty, and looking as stunning as ever." Rede complimented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Rede."

Rede raised his hands in defense. "Only an observation."

Rede walked over to his small desk, still littered with personal possessions that he meant to bring home for weeks passed; pictures of family and close friends, small trinkets of fonder times. Pushing the clutter to one side of his desk, Agent Rede waited for not but a mere second for his partner to arrive.

Striding in with a large grin came Virginia Monte, Ginny as most called her-except for Hetty who was never anything less than formal to her agents. Quickly drinking the last remains of her coffee, she tossed the small cup into the nearest recycling bin.

"Well you are here early," she said with a small grimace.

"Are you jealous that someone dare come into work before you?" Rede said with a smirk. If anything, Ginny was always known to be the first to come into work and the last to leave. No one knew why she would rather work late than enjoy her youth, and that will always be a mystery until one of the men on the team finally asks the only female member.

"No," Ginny said, "I just enjoy my few minutes of silence before chaos starts."

As if called, senior agents Callen and Sam Hanna entered, bickering about some off topic thing that years of friendship and trust could supply.

"What would be today's argument?" Ginny asked, spinning in her chair as she did so.

The ex-Navy SEAL spoke first before Callen could even begin to answer. "Just about some old friends."

The SEAL glared back at his partner, his look daring him to saying anything else. Callen turned to Ginny and agreed with Sam. "It's nothing anyway."

"Nothing for you to worry about, Ginny." Sam added.

A sharp whistle from above called the attention of the four agents gathered in the bullpen. Eric waved the four in with a flick of his iPad and disappeared within before the agents could even make it to the stairs.

"He seems to be in a hurry," Ginny muttered mostly to herself than to the others.

Inside the dark room, which beamed with technology of all shapes and models, Eric and Nell waited for the four in an uneasy silence. Hetty was standing next to Nell, her dark attire making her blend into the room that it gave Rede a fright even after working with her for nearly five years.

"What do you have for us, Hetty?" Callen asked, his tone of voice slightly off. The silence of the three was not uncommon but it was as if there was something they were hiding.

"Ms. Monte, Mr. Rede, do you know why you were asked to join?" Hetty asked.

Rede glanced at Ginny, his partner not bearing any trace of having any knowledge of Hetty's cryptic questions. Rede answered, "We were called to replace two agents."

Hetty nodded, the wrinkles on her face seemed more pronounced, giving her a withered look. Not a look Ginny or Rede were familiar with. "The two agents that you replaced were Special Agent Kensi Blye and NCIS/LAPD liaison Martin Deeks." Sam and Callen stiffed at the mention of the two. "Ten years ago, Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks were married and five years after they were expecting their first child and were put into early retirement to raise their child. Five years ago, you two were selected at replacements."

Rede bristled. "Hetty," he said hesitantly, "I'm not trying to be rude in any means, but what does this have to do with our gathering here?"

Hetty looked to Nell and Eric and the two nodded, bring up pictures of a crime scene. It was of a home an ideal size for a small family. The front door of the home was broken off its hinges, an obvious sign of breaking and entering. The interior of the house was destroyed; furniture was tossed carelessly, the infiltrators were clearly looking for something and if the blood smeared on the wall was any indication, the owner (or owners) clearly put up a fight.

"Hetty, if this was a home invasion, this is a LAPD case, and they have a unit for these types of ordeals." Ginny said.

"I am aware, Ms. Monte, a unit called Major Crimes if I am not mistaken. But this is no ordinary home invasion. This home belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Deeks and their five-year old son. Due to Mrs. Deeks's status as a former NCIS agent, this case is also under our jurisdiction."

"Hold on a minute," Callen interrupted, "you said 'also'. Does that mean we have to-"

"That I'd correct, Mr. Callen. We are to co-operate with LAPD's Major Crimes unit." Hetty turned to Eric and Nell and said to him, "If you may, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones, brief them."

The tech experts nodded, "Yes, Hetty."

Eric turned to the assembled mass, the light of a myriad of different electrical light sources reflecting off of the surface of his glasses. "At 6:15 this morning police were informed by neighbors of a disturbance and a patrol unit was dispatched. Arriving at the scene, the two cops saw the remnants forced entry through the front door and-upon entering-discovered the state of the house's interior."

Once again the team's attention was brought to the main screen in front of them. Sam and Callen started to notice the all too familiar styles of Kensi and Deeks throughout the slideshow of photos. The pile of snack foods barely concealed from view in the photos of the kitchen. The surf items scattered throughout the small home. Too Kensi and Deeks.

Nell coughed slightly for attention to return to her and Eric. "Police found a trace of human blood on the walls."

'Just a trace?' Thought Sam as he glanced at the picture of the amount of blood staining the walls.

"Investigators determined that it came from two sources. Different blood types." Nell informed with a softer almost relieved tone of voice.

Eric took over from there. "LAPD has agreed to allow Major Crimes to come here to the Mission. They will be arriving in less than half an hour."

Hetty's phone rang, the first ring answered. "Henrietta," Hetty announced. Hetty nodded and said a curt "understood" before shutting her small, outdated cellphone. Turning to her agents, Hetty said, "It seems our guests have arrived soon than expected."

The team of four exited Eric and Nell's den just as "Major Crimes" entered. The police division seemed just a motley crew as the OSP team. Among the police unit was a blonde woman, a Hispanic man, an African-American, an Asian man, two elder gentlemen, and a man with a shoulder bag and video camera in tow.

The blonde woman stepped forward to the undercover experts. "I'm Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson of LAPD's Major Crimes. Where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably going to be one of the shorter chapters, just to start things off. Next chapter is introductions. ;)<strong>

**Yay or nay?**

**~La Escritora Hermosa**


End file.
